The Rising
by SiriusBlackLivesOn
Summary: The world has been ridden of Lord Voldemort but at a price. Harry Potter has lost his life and a new dark lord has risen, by the name of Tom Riddle.  Join Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and more in the battle against this new evil. Read Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Harry Potter Died, Remus and Tonks Live... Any deaths after Harry enter the forest do not happen. First couple chapters might have lots of traveling or info.. But i want to get straight onto the main story. Please Review after reading and I will post my next chapters! I have like the first 4 written. 3 and 4 are shorter though, as they don't need so much dialogue, as there is everything explained right then and there.  
**

The sound of fire crackling came from the common room fireplace as three people sat there studying, while the constant sound of flipping was heard from the third. Ron Weasley was sitting in a chair, reading the newest Daily Prophet which finally seemed to have its facts straight.

"Neville, Hermione, have you looked at the Prophet? It seems that they are allowing the people to know what is going on!" Ron stated happily, before sighing, "To bad Harry wasn't around to see this though."

"Ron, if you haven't noticed, me and Neville are studying and so should you. I mean come on, we wasted a whole year of school up and we have only two weeks to catch up." Hermione replied.

"Wasted? Helping defeat Voldemort was wasting a year? Fine, go get your Dark Mark and go join the rest of them!" Ron shouted at Hermione.

Ron was clearly upset and as Hermione tried to explain what she meant, Neville slowly slid down in his chair, trying to focus on his book. "Ron, you know I meant that differently! Stop acting like a child and study! Harry would of wanted it!" Hermione cried.

"Yep, I know Harry would of just loved hearing a whole year spent with him to help save everyone was a waste too!" Ron exclaimed, "And I doubt Harry would of wanted to die either!"

Neville looked up from his book and quickly said, "What proof is there of his death?"

"Neville, face it, Harry is dead. As much as we don't want to believe it, he's died." Hermione replied.

Ron thought about what Neville said. Harry had entered the forest and never returned. The Aurors and Order seemed to capture all of the Death Eaters and found the body of Voldemort. Nothing else was there. "I think Neville is onto something! They presumed Harry was dead but found nothing." Ron said, supporting Neville.

"But clearly him and all his belongings were destroyed in some sort of blast?" Hermione said, trying to make them believe that Harry was dead.

"Until I see something that Harry had with him, I will not believe a word." Ron said.

"But Kingsley is the Mister for Magic, and I doubt he is holding anything back from us." Hermione stated in a tired tone. "But I'm tired and I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning Neville, Ron.

She seemed to delay when saying Ron's name and then quickly closed her books and stacked them up neatly, carrying them up the stairs into her dormitory. Ron watched her as she ran up the stairs and then turned to Neville who was half reading, and the other half in a stupor. "So, how about a game of chess?" Ron asked.

Neville kind of jumped, and turned to Ron. "Wha - Oh.. Sure!" Neville replied as he placed his book down.

Ron was sleeping in his four poster bed when suddenly he was falling, and found himself wrapped in blankets on the floor. "Wha' was that for?" Ron asked drowsily.

"We've been trying to wake you up for nearly ten minutes now Ronald! Get out of bed and into your robes! It's breakfast!" Hermione shouted, clearly annoyed at how hard it was to wake him up.

Ron jumped up and quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. Neville laughed and looked, noticing that Ron forgot to grab his books and his wand. Suddenly, Ron burst back into the room to grab his things. "Forgot.. My wand and.. Books." Ron was gone in an instant.

"So you say breakfast and he is up and energetic? Seems like a neat trick." Neville said, still laughing.

"Yes, he's an odd one. He always expects a huge meal everyday. When him, Harry and I were out looking for Horcruxes, he got upset because we didn't have any real food. But Neville, you can't seriously believe that Harry is still alive?" Hermione asked, sounding like she almost wanted to laugh.

"Well Hermione, a part of me tells me that he is indeed alive, but then I face reality. He is gone. But I have a feeling there had to be something left behind.. Something of his in the forest." Neville replied.

The two of them discussed this as they entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron. Ron joined in the conversation which soon changed into discussion about N.E.W.Ts. "I want to be an Auror." Ron quickly said while piling food onto his plate.

The great hall was nearly empty. All the first to fourth years were sent home because their tests didn't really matter compared to the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years. The sixth years had a choice whether to stay or not because they were studying for N.E.W.Ts which are taken in their seventh year. A tapping was heard from the Staff table, as Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon against a glass. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"As we all know, many things have happened to Hogwarts this year. Many students have died, and many people that sit in this room have lost someone they cared for or known. I would like to make an announcement though.. Because through all the bad things that have happened, we would like to help you still in whatever career you choose. It is the last week as we all know and OWL and NEWT testers will be arriving on Wednesday. As we all can see, we are left without a professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts, so I hope that Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom's lessons throughout this year were benificial, as you really didn't get any Defense class. McGonagall paused, "We are saddened at all the deaths that have occured over this year. If you didn't know, once the war was to end, we intended to make contact with Remus Lupin and have him return to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts as he had always liked that class. And I was going to quit my job as Transfiguration as soon as possible to allow Nymphadora Lupin take my place while I take Professor Snape's place and become Headmistress."

She stopped talking and looked towards Professor Sprout, as if she was wishing to say something. Professor McGonagall nodded and Professor Sprout stood up.

"As you may know, I have teached here for nearly fifty years. Next year will by my fiftieth. So I'm letting all of you know next year will be different. I will only be teaching students in fifth year and up. We will have another Professor teach the other four years. Although we haven't located a teacher at this time, I assure you, it will happen. So all you Seventh Years, as well as the rest of you, if you can locate students that I taught over the years, give them the date of June 20th, 1999." Professor Sprout said cheerfully as she sat down and Professor McGonagall stood up again.

"Let us have a moment of silence for all of those who were lost, and then it is off to classes!" McGonagall said.

Everyone sat, eyes closed and then after a minute, McGonagall sent everyone on their way. After a long day of review, Ron, Hermione and Neville were joined by Ginny in the Gryffindor Common room. Ron and Hermione had got into another arguement revolving the Late Harry Potter, and then Ginny suddenly spoke up. "WHY DON'T YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT UP!"

Both Hermione and Ron became silent at once. "Well Ron, what do you say about getting to that Transfiguration homework?" asked Hermione.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said quickly as the two of them quickly headed out.

The week quickly passed by and finally, the N.E.W.T examinations were in place. Ron did exceptionally well in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms, while just getting Acceptable in Potions. From tutoring from Neville he believed he did good as well. Hogwarts staff would know the results almost two days after, and the students would have to wait until July to get their results.

"Wow, some testing.. I nearly lost it during Potions. I watched Harry make one of those potions last year but I couldn't remember exactly how he did it so I had to do it the normal way." Ron said.

"As you were intended to do!" retorted Hermione.

Neville suddenly bursted out of the great hall, catching up to Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys, how did it go?"

"Well I know I did good, and wait... Ron, what did you get for question thirty-three on the Transfiguration test! I think I should of marked B instead of D!" Hermione screamed.

Ron shook his head and kept walking, "Hermione, you worry to much. We all know you are going to be the top of the year." As Ron walked, they eventually ended up by Hagrid's hut, and then the three continued walking, straight into the forest.

"Ron, Hermione, what are we doing in the forest?" Neville asked, quickly, while looking around.

"_Lumos." _Flames came from Hermione's wand and they continued to walk in, "Well Neville, I think that Ronald here thinks he can find some proof of Harry being alive."

"Think? I know." Ron replied, walking deeper. Finally, they ended up in a patch of knocked down trees and almost a plain. They moved trees and finally, Ron noticed something. A string.. And something that was golden.

"A Snitch! And a Bag?" Neville asked.

Ron held up the Golden Snitch given to Harry by Professor Dumbledore and looked at it. It looked the same as it did when Harry tried to open it. And the bag, sealed and not able to open unless it was in the possession of who it belonged to, given to Harry by Hagrid.

"I guess you're right Hermione. Harry wouldn't of left these behind. There is no way he is alive." Ron said sadly as they began to exit. A clicking noise was heard and Ron turned around, only to see that they were being followed by spiders. More clicks were heard. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"

Ron began running past Neville and Hermione, who had no idea what he was talking about. They turned around, Neville yelled while Hermione shrieked and they ran after Ron. Ron was nearly at the castle and turned around to see Neville and Hermione running, trying to catch up. Ron entered the castle and ventured up the tower, making it to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Password?" she asked. Ron said the password quickly and she let him in. He sat down, and then looked at his watch. It was 4:25 PM. Nearly dinner. Ron waited, but no one came, and then he fell asleep.

Ron was running. Running through the Forbidden Forest. A giant spider was chasing him and as he ran, he tripped. Ron quickly rolled over and The spider was blasted away. Standing before him was a person.. Or was it a dementor? No, it used a spell.. It had to be a person.. But this is a dream right? The person then turned its wand to Ron and a green light came out towards him, and he awoke. Ron was sweating and knew there was something not entirely right about that dream. He looked at his watch, realising that their last dinner at Hogwarts had started five minutes ago.

Ron entered the Great Hall, sitting down next to Neville and Hermione and began eating. Hermione looked at Ron and asked, "Why were you late?"

"Shwel Ashleep." Ron replied as he ate.

"Mind repeating that when you aren't stuffing your face Ron?" Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

"I fell asleep. Had a weird dream too. I was -"

Ron got cut off as Professor McGonagall began her speech. After her long speech, everyone was sent to bed. In the common room, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Ginny sat at the fire. Ron looked at Neville and Hermione and then asked, "Why didn't anyone wake me up? I mean, you were only behind me."

"About that.. Professor McGonagall called us to her office. She offered Neville the Herbology Job, and then asked me if I would like to be the Muggle Studies teacher. I accepted instantly!" Hermione explained enthusiastically.

"Congratulations!" shouted Ron and Ginny at the exact same time. Ron gave Hermione a kiss and she turned red.

"So Ron, what was it that you were talking about before Professor McGonagall interuppted you?" Hermione asked.

"Well Professor Granger let me remember. Don't give me that look! Thats the look mum and Ginny do, and I don't like it." Ron said, as he tried to recall his dream. Ginny laughed at his comment about the look Hermione gave him. Ron began to explain, including every detail.

"That almost sounds like the dreams Harry would have. I don't think this is good Ron," Hermione said. "Maybe you can talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait about it?"

"It sounds like an idea, but I don't really want to bother him and it wasn't that big of a deal. Anyways, in Harry's dreams, he was in the point of view of someone or something else. I wasn't."

Neville seemed to be somewhat confused at all of this. He spoke up and then Ginny, Ron and Hermione explained to the best of their knowledge of what was going on.

"Well, I think I'm going to go pack.. Want to come Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Okay. I need to pack my stuff anyways. I suggest you two go pack too." Ginny said while looking at Ron and Neville.

Ron and Neville went upstairs to their common room and began packing quickly, throwing whatever, where ever. Ron looked up at Neville. "Neville, I love her. I think I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"Good luck Ron. I hope everything works out in the end." Neville repied, looking happy about what Ron said. "Here Ron, McGonagall told me to give this to you. You aren't supposed to get it until July. Your NEWT report."

Ron took the envelope from Neville and ripped it open, unfolding the page.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**Charms - E**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts - O**

**Herbology - A**

**Potions - A**

**Transfiguration - E**

After Ron finished reading his marks he noticed a second page and flipped to it.

_Ronald Weasley,_

_With these marks I recommend you find time this summer to come into the Auror's office and apply. Under normal circumstances you need Exceeds Expectations in 5 N.E.W.T Level courses but you are one of the reasons that this war came to an end and we can make exceptions. _

_Signed, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister For Magic_

Ron's jaw dropped when he read this form. An Auror! "Neville! I've been asked to apply to be an Auror! This is unbelievable.. This is amazing! This is.. What Harry wanted to do."

"Thats great Ron! You will be a great Auror. My parents were aurors, as I'm sure you knew. My Gran said that Aurors get paid more than almost everyone at the Ministry, and believe me, thats alot! But I think we should be getting to sleep. We will talk tomorrow morning on the train." Neville replied. "And don't worry about Harry. Honor his memory, don't grieve over it."

Ron climbed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Read and Review. **

The wind was howling as a man in a cloak sat in a dark room. He drew his hood back and looked down towards the ground. Broken wooden boards, a smashed window, and a partially broken mirror. The fireplace was faintly going and the man looked at himself in the mirror. He had black eyes, with veins pulsing out somewhat. His hair was long and black, covering most of his face, at least to his chin. A beard was growing in quite fine as well. A blast came from his wand and the mirror shattered as he laughed.

"Where are they? They should be here by now.." the man said, in a deep hollow voice. Suddenly, swirls of black appeared around him and people appeared, wearing identical hoods and robes. "Welcome friends. It is almost time to attack. We will let ourselves be known as we attack Diagon Alley. Once we do that, we will be off to Azkaban.. Free people we fought along side with. The ministry believed this to be the Death Eaters, but you see.. We will never be truely gone.. Until each and everyone of us is dead. As long as the mark still sits upon someone's arm, it is truely never gone."

"Yes.. Of course, wait.. What should we call you?" asked one hooded figure.

"How about 'The New Dark Lord?" said the man.

"Of course my lord. When do we attack?" asked the hooded figure.

"Tomorrow, and when we strike, we must kill! We must make the front page!" shouted the man, who began to laugh as he shouted out "_Crucio!_"

Ron awoke, trying to recall what he had just saw, passing it off to be a dream.. But it had been the same man who attacked him in his dream. Ron gathered his stuff and began walking towards the train alongside Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They all jumped into the train, and sat down. Hermione had the latest Daily Prophet under her arm and as they put all their trunks up, she flipped it open. "Take a look at this!"

On the cover, Diagon Alley was shown being attacked by many hooded figures and the dark mark stood over everyone.

_Death Eaters Attack Diagon Alley_

_Early this morning at 6:30 exactly, 30 to 50 hooded Death Eaters appeared in Diagon Alley, attacking. Aurors were quickly on the scene. One death is confirmed and many are wounded._

"Bloody hell! Why me?" Ron shouted as the train started to move.

"What Ron? You been hiding some kind of secret about not liking train rides?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"No, not that. Its just.. Last night I dreamed of that same hooded figure. He called forth many Death Eaters, proclaimed himself to be 'The New Dark Lord' and told them they would attack Diagon Alley today." Ron explained.

"Ron, please don't tell me you are just doing this for the attention, as if to fill a missing piece since Harry died." Hermione said, in a sarcastic tone.

Ron scowled and didn't talk for the rest of the trip. After getting off the train, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Neville and went their separate ways.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood, awaiting Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "How were the last two weeks of school?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, this is hardly the time.. Death Eaters have been striking today. I say we get back home right now, then we talk." Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, grab ahold of your mother. I can take your luggage. We will see you two there."

With two pops, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny were gone. Ron focused on the burrow and with a pop, he landed just outside of the boundaries. A second later, Hermione appeared. They both walked into the wards and entered the house.

"So, how were the last two weeks of school?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was upstairs unpacking while Mr. Weasley seemed to be somewhere else in the house.

"Depressing. Really stressful as well. Hermione kept pushing me to study for my NEWTs." Ron replied.

"And you better have! I want excellent grades from you!" Mrs Weasley said sternly, "How long until they arrive? Late July, early August?"

"No.. Well yes. But Ron, Neville and I got ours early. Neville is going to be teaching First to Fourth year Herbology and I will be teaching Muggle Studies," said Hermione. "By the way Ron, how did you do on your NEWTs?"

Ron shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a paper, "Five NEWTs. And I got a letter from Kingsley!"

Mrs. Weasley read over it and then hugged Ron, followed by hugging Hermione and ran out of the room to find Mr. Weasley.

"Ron, what did Kingsley say?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he was basically telling me although I didn't get all E's and O's, I could apply to become an Auror. He is currently Minister and Head of Auror Office. He hasn't decided on a replacement yet." Ron replied, grinning.

"Oh wow! That is great Ron!" Hermione screamed and kissed him, "When are you going to go down there and apply?"

"As soon as possible.. Maybe even tomorrow!" stated Ron, as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen with hands on it. George, Percy, Bill and Charlie were at work, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at home. He noticed it was missing one hand.. Freds.

Later that night, Percy and George arrived for dinner, and it turns out George was considering to close the shop down. Percy still worked with the ministry, and had taken the job of Senior Undersecondary to the Minister For Magic after Umbridge was fired by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Thats great that you plan on getting involved with the Ministry Ron, and what a finer job than Auror?" Percy said in a pompous voice, "Also, George.. If you close your shop, where will you be?"

"I'll find another -" George began.

"You will do no such thing! I admit, at first I found the idea of you and Fred running a joke shop a bad decision, but you have so much success.. And if I do remember correctly, you had 3 OWLs, and no NEWTs. That won't get you any job." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"But it was mine and Fred's shop." George said.

"Do you think Fred would want you to close the shop?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, he wouldn't! And this is hardly the time to discuss these matters." Mrs. Weasley stated, but then a pop was heard outside and someone was running.

The door bursted open and in came Bill. Bill was out of breath and looked up at everyone."

"Guess what! Fleur is pregnant!" Bill exclaimed.

"Thats wonderful Bill! Come down and join us for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I just ate, but I will wait till you lot are done." said Bill.

After dinner, Bill talked to his parents, and then after he left, Percy left, as well as George. Hermione went to talk to Ron, but Ron told her that he was too tired and he went straight to his bed, falling asleep."

Ron was in a dark room, but he wasn't Ron. He was 'The New Dark Lord.' Suddenly, he began to rise and began flying but then vanished and reappeared. He began flying once again until he made it to a large building on an island, far at sea. Azkaban. A blast shot at the wall, destroying it completely. The man flew in.

"Go now!" the man shouted. A number of convicted Death Eaters apparated out, and the man ventured down to the high security cells, while blasting Auror guards in the process. As he made it to the high security cells, a cold chill was felt. Dementors. All the Death Eaters down here were released apparating. As 'The New Dark Lord' made his way back up, he noticed one Death Eater had not left. Sitting in his cell was Lucius Malfoy.

"I will not go. I am not one of you!" Lucius shouted.

"So be it! Stay here and die!" the man shouted, as he took flight and Ron awoke.

Ron quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to find his dad drinking coffee. Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast and turned around, "Morning Ron."

"This isn't good dad!" Ron shouted.

"What isn't good? Nervous about the Auror interview?" Mr. Weasley said, nudging Ron slightly, "You'll do fine."

"No! The same person that organised the attack on Diagon Alley has broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban!"

"Ron, I know you want to go to the Ministry and all, but this isn't going to make me go any faster. Eat your breakfast and then we will go." Mr. Weasley replied.

There was no way to get him to believe him, so Ron just gave up and ate his breakfast. Ron and Mr. Weasley apparated to the Ministry right after and once he entered, Percy ran up to them. "Did you hear? There was a mass breakout from Azkaban! The guards say he basically blasted a hole through the wall, stunned them all and all the Death Eaters left. Well, almost all of them. Lucius Malfoy was left, sitting in his cell, reading." Percy exclaimed, as Mr. Weasley glanced at Ron, "He claims that he didn't want to be involved with the Death Eaters. Says that he had enough of them and none of his family wanted to be involved in the attack against Hogwarts."

"They probally abandoned him there.. But sorry Percy, me and Ron got to be going!" Mr. Weasley said as the two of them walked towards the lift. It began moving down and when it said Auror's department, Ron left, as Mr. Weasley continued to go down.

He entered the lobby and sat down. It felt like forever, but finally the lift stopped and out came Kingsley Shacklebolt. He smiled and nodded, unlocking the Head of Auror Department door, entering. Kingsley sat down, and gestured to Ron to sit down on the other side of his desk.

"Welcome Ron. I'm glad to see that you recieved my letter. We are in dire need of Aurors now, and I'm sure you know why. I told your brother to wait for you and Arthur to arrive and inform what had happened," Kingsley began. "Now Ron, before you can be an auror, you need to get trained properly. And I'd train you myself but I can't. If she wasn't leaving to work at Hogwarts, Nymphadora would be Head of Auror Department, so we agreed that she would train you and only you, to be an auror. She was trained by Alastor Moody, you know?"

"Yeah, Moody told us that once. Said she was the best he had taught." Ron replied.

"Well Ron, just fill out this form and tomorrow you can begin your training." Kingsley said as he pulled out a form, and handed Ron a quill.

Ron quickly filled out the form and handed it back to Kingsley. "Thank you Minister."

"You too Mr. Weasley." Kingsley replied.

"Please don't call me Mr. Weasley."

"Don't call me Minister." Kingsley laughed, "Well, I'm needed back up at the minster's office. But before you go, here."

Kingsley handed Ron a book and quickly moved out of the office. Ron made his way back up to the entrance so he could apparate, but suddenly nearly 50 pops were heard. Death Eaters. Ron dropped his book as Aurors rushed up from the Auror Department and began fighting, numbers nearly equal. A pop was heard and Remus appeared. He began fighting along side his wife, and as they all fought, Death Eater after Death Eater fled. Finally, only a few left. Ron shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Hitting one Death Eater. He dived for his wand, and apparated instantly. Ron advanced on one Death Eater and hit him with the stunning spell. The man went flying back and his hood fell off. It was the one that called himself 'The New Dark Lord'.

"You.. What are you -" the man began.

"Who do you think you are? You show up and organise all these attacks and break people out of Azkaban. Do you think he's coming back? Do you think if he did he would reward you?" Ron asked, while shouting.

"No. He isn't coming back, but I think I am what I am. I am the New Dark Lord. I don't know how you know so much but -" the man said before he was flipped up by his ankle, "Hey! Let.. Me... Down! This isn't some sort of.. JOKE!"

Something fell out of his pocket and Ron walked up to it, picking it up, "Where did you find this? Tell me or say goodbye." Ron had his wand to the man's head. "And what is your name?"

"I found this on the forest floor in May. I found it when the Dark Lord and Harry Potter died. There was a bag and a snitch, but those were hardly any use to me.. _Liberacorpus_.", the man said, " And as for a name.. My name is Tom Riddle."

The man smirked and then a pop was heard as he apparated. Ron swore loudly as Lupin approached him. "It's okay Ron. Don't worry about him, just focus on training."

"You better focus, I'm not going to go easy on you just because we are friends." Tonks said, laughing.

"Its hard to focus when every time I sleep I see that man doing things." Ron blurted.

"What do you mean? You see him? You have some sort of connection like Harry did with Voldemort?" Lupin asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what is going on!" Ron exclaimed, "I think I will talk to Professor Dumbledore once I finish my training."

"Sounds like a good idea Ron. I just don't understand how you suddenly got a link between each other though. It sounds impossible." Lupin replied.

"And he doesn't know." Ron said, as he picked up the book he dropped earlier and apparated away, to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron returned home at noon, and reached to open the door, but his mother saved him the trouble. The door opened and she looked up at him, with a terrified look on her face while holding onto the Daily Prophet.

'Are you okay? Did any of them.. Oh who am I kidding? Did you manage to get any of them?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Disarmed one, threatened another."

"What was the point of threatening him? Trying to interrogate him like an auror?" Mrs. Weasley said, almost laughing.

"Thats exactly what I was doing."

"Why?"

"He dropped something.. Something that belonged to Harry," Ron began as he entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. He leaned back, and looked towards his mother. "How about some lunch?"

"So you encounter dark wizards and all you can think of is food. I don't know what I'm going to do with you Ron," Mrs. Weasley sighed, as she handed him a sandwich. "Oh! I almost forgot! Hermione left a letter for you."

Ron quickly ate his sandwich before running up the stairs with the letter. Ginny entered the room and looked at her mother.

"What did Ron find? Something of Harry's?" Ginny asked, trying to hide the fact that she was upset.

"Yes, one of the Death Eaters had something of his. Ron didn't get around to mentioning what it was though."

Upstairs, Ron had opened the letter and looked at it, recognizing Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Ron,_

_I've gone to Australia to find my parents. Hopefully back towards end of July._

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron was almost disappointed from the lack of length in Hermione's letter.. And also that she wouldn't be returning until later that month as Ron seemed to notice when he looked up at his calendar. Suddenly Ron began to feel sick and quickly put the letter on his desk before falling to the ground, just missing his bed. He reached up, struggling and pulled his blankets down on top of him.

Ron noticed that he was once again in a dark room, where he was looking through the eyes of Tom Riddle. He smirked and looked at the others around him, bowing.

"How did you - We thought.." began Bellatrix before being interrupted by Riddle.

"Haven't we been through this many times before Bellatrix? I cannot die." Riddle said confidently.

"But the boy!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "He destroyed all of them!"

"I - I cannot - And will not.. Die!" Riddle spat, "_Crucio!_"

Bellatrix screamed. Not in pain, but in pleasure. She then began to laugh as the pain was inflicted upon her.

"NEVER QUESTION MY EXISTENCE.. EVER!" Riddle shouted, as Ron woke up.

It was morning. Nothing eventful really happened for another month, until it was the last day of July. Ron was quite a ways into his training, moving at a quicker pace than Tonks imagined. He hadn't had a single dream since the last, and Hermione had returned to The Burrow, still not located her parents.

"No luck Ron.. I can't believe I couldn't find them." Hermione said, sulking.

"Maybe they don't want a daughter Hermione?" Ron joked, while leaning back on his chair in the kitchen. Hermione kicked the leg, sending him falling backwards, "Sorry.. It was just a suggestion."

"It was a pretty bad one Ronald!" Hermione shouted.

"What's all the noise about?" Ginny asked, as she entered the kitchen, wand in hand as two hair brushes magically brush her hair.

"Oh well, your brother here just suggested that maybe my parents didn't want me so that is why I cannot find them anywhere." Hermione explained. Ginny walked up to Ron and smacked him in the back of the head.

Ginny sat down and as soon as she pulled her chair in, an owl swooped into the kitchen, dropping two letters. One for Hermione, the other for Ginny. The two of them read their letters, and found their tickets as mentioned, and then Ginny noticed a badge. She had been made Head Girl.

Hours passed and as the people sitting at the burrow finished eating, the sound of knocking was heard. Mrs. Weasley answered the door, and in came Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was carrying a bag and parchment.

"Kingsley, what brings you here on such short notice?" Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised that the new Minister for Magic would have time to just show up.

"Well, I look around and it seems that everyone is here that is needed to be.. except two," Kingsley began. "I'm just here to discuss the contents of Mr. Potter's will."

Kingsley had everyone gather around the table and began dividing items into piles. Kingsley then began to read.

"To Mr. Arthur Weasley: My old motorcycle, given to me by Sirius Black, and one eighth of the money in my vaults. To Mrs. Molly Weasley: Any kitchenware you may want from Grimmauld Place and one eighth of the money in my vaults. To Mr. Remus Lupin: The Marauder's Map, and 1 eighth of the money in my vaults. To Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, as you are one of the last Black descendants, and one eighth of the money in my vaults. To George Weasley: My congratulations on all the success the store has had, and one eighth of the money in my vaults. To Mr. Ron Weasley: My Invisibility Cloak and one eighth of the money in my vault. To Ms. Hermione Granger, or Mrs. Hermione Weasley: All the books in Grimmauld Place, if any of them seem interesting, and one Eighth of the money in my vault. And finally, to Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley: One eighth of the gold from my vaults." Kingsley announced slowly while showing everyone which pile was theirs. Kingsley then turned, and walked off, apparating away.

"Harry had a will?" Mrs. Weasley asked, directing the question to Ron and Hermione.

"I had no idea.. I don't even know when he had time to write a will." Ron stated.

"Well, I can't believe he would leave us all this stuff.. Seems almost as if someone has been tampering with things.," Mr. Weasley said, picking up the letter left behind. "Kids, can any of you identify this writing?"

"That is Harry's!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Keep talking about his will or whatever, I didn't even want any money." Ginny quickly said, with anger in her voice, storming off to her room.

Everyone cleared out of the room and Ron looked at Hermione. "Wow, what's her problem?"

"Isn't it obvious Ron? She loved Harry. "I never thought you would be so blind - Or possibly stupid."

"Chill out Hermione, its obvious that you loved me. Even Harry saw it! I mean, Mrs. Hermione Weasley? Who are you going to marry? Charlie? George? Percy? Well, I could see that because you two are exactly the same when it comes to rules and being perfect," Ron said jokingly. "No, not that look! Please, anything but that!"

"Whatever you say Ron. Its getting late though, and I'm going to bed."

Hermione stood up and began walking towards the stairs. Ron got up and began running up to catch up to her.

"I'll come with you." Ron said with a wink. The two of them entered his room and Ron looked around at his room, and for a second he swore that someone had been in here since he last left, but put that thought away before getting down into his bed.

**A/N: Short Chapter.. Oh well. Thanks for all 62 VIEWS so far! I would appreciate some Reviews. Cmon, it takes like 30 seconds. Next Chapter is Ginny's POV. And yeah, I am no good at writing wills..   
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the views so far! 214 in total! And thank you 'imagination-on-the-run' and 'Madame Mad-Eye' for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Well now, for the thousands in attendance (..Not) and the millions reading at home! (Even Bigger Lie..) Welcome to the fourth chapter of The Rising! In Ginny Weasley's Point of View!**

Ginny Weasley was tired of being dragged into conversations that didn't involve her. She told Ron and Hermione that she was going to bed and headed up the stairs, but instead of entering her room, she walked into Ron's.

"It has to be around here somewhere," Ginny said to herself as she moved piles of junk on Ron's desk. "What could it be?"

And then there it was - A ring that she did not recognize. She snatched it and quickly scurried to her room, locking the door. She sat down on her bed, looking out of the window, on the verge of breaking down, looking at the ring. She slipped it on and then whispered, "I miss you Harry."

She shook her head, and looked back out of the window, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. On the ground several floors below stood Harry Potter, with his emerald green eyes shining up at her. He said something but she couldn't hear.

"What? Come up here!" Ginny said at a quiet, but still loud volume. Harry nodded his head and floated up, and pulled himself through the window.

"I've missed you. Tell me, is he gone?" Harry asked.

"Before I answer that, how did you do that? You just floated up here!"

"Well, I guess its one of the perks of being dead?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes, he is gone. It seemed both of you lost your lives."

"As the prophecy said. By the way Ginny, how did you find that ring? I dropped it in the Forbidden Forest before I died. Quite a nice chat I had with Remus, Sirius, and my parents."

"Ron found it and brought it home. I stole it from him only about fifteen minutes ago." she explained.

"Did he or any of you happen to find anything else of mine?" Harry asked.

"We found your bag that Hagrid gave to you. And the snitch."

"Mind grabbing that bag for me? I don't feel right in the next world without my wand." Harry said, laughing.

Ginny ran out of the room to retrieve the bag and then returned quickly. She handed it to Harry and he opened it, finding his broken wand. He grasped the two pieces and moved them near each other, and it came together as one piece.

"Well, I guess you are going to be leaving now right?"

"No. I want you to tell me all about your lives now. I mean its been what, two, three years?"

"Well, its midnight now.. So about three months."

"Wow, I really am off. Oh well, at least it is fun, you know.. With dad and the others. So are Ron and Hermione returning to school next year? And what about Hermione's parents?"

"Hermione will return to Hogwarts as the new Muggle Studies teacher. Ron is training with Tonks to be an auror. That is Tonks' final job before going to Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher. And Professor Lupin is Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"What about Hermione's parents Ginny?"

"She hasn't found them yet.. But guess what? Most of us who fought got a memorial down at Hogwarts and the ministry, and you got Order of Merlin, First Class, along side Professor Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, Snape.. Heck, basically the whole order and Dumbledore's Army. Some are on the lower levels, but the more known names are in first class. Ron was ecstatic!" She beamed and then continued, "Your parents already had an Order of Merlin but they mentioned it to let everyone know. And Voldemort's body is in the Department of Mysteries."

"Well, I think that is great that everything seemed to work out in the end for everyone."

"I'll tell them you send your congratulations!"

"No," Harry began. "I don't want them knowing that you have the Resurrection Stone. I want them to think of it to be lost. And only contact me on special occasions, such as my Birthday, or your Birthday, or Christmas.. And we can't forget about when Gryffindor wins the House and Quiddich cup!"

"So why don't you want them to know?" Ginny asked.

"I'd rather like to have them try and think back to their whole lives and tell me about them for my amusement when they pass on," Harry answered. "But I better be going. Mum is making us dinner and I don't want to miss it. Before I go, how about a kiss?"

"Of course."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and the two kissed, and finally after what felt like forever, Harry vanished. Ginny quickly stuffed the ring in her trunk and climbed into bed as she heard Ron and Hermione ascend to Ron's room.

A week passed and Ginny still sat at home, remembering what she and Harry had talked about. Ron never seemed to notice that the ring had vanished, and she suspected that he never would. After dinner that night, Ron proposed to Hermione, and that seemed to set a new mood in the Weasley house. He had bought a ring from the money he had received from Harry, and everyones lives had seemed to be getting back on track. There had been no odd happenings and the wizarding world had rebuilt itself, but everyone knew that there was some evil out there waiting to strike. And thats when it happened. A yelling was heard in the dead of night.

Ginny sat up and ran out of the door and up the stairs to Ron's room, who yelled, waking up only her and Hermione.

"What was that all about?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know how to say this but.." Ron said, stopping right there.

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well.. Hermione, your parents have been killed." Ron said.

"No! It can't be true!" Hermione cried.

"They were there, with Tom. He was asking them for your location, and they had no idea who you were. He said to give the location and they won't die. He read their minds, and found nothing so he told them that he was sorry for the mishap. Immediately after he hit both of them with the killing curse."

A service was held for the Grangers one day after, and mysteriously, the bodies showed up. A note was left which Hermione picked up.

"This is only the beginning. Muggles are going now, but soon the mudbloods will too. I know you rest with blood traitors, and let them know. Traitors bleed, and Traitors die," Hermione read out. "And then it is signed, T.M Riddle."

"This isn't good, it isn't good at all. If only Harry was here." Ginny began.

"We don't need Harry! We can do this ourselves and defeat him!" Ron said convincingly.

"Of course we can, but Harry was the best at Defense Against The Dark Arts." Hermione replied.

"The keyword in that sentence was '_was_'. I'm almost done my training, and I know so much more now!" Ron argued.

"Hermione, we have to believe in him. If we don't all hope may be lost." said Ginny.

"I guess you are right.. You are sure it was Riddle who killed my parents?" Hermione asked.

"Positive."


End file.
